Dinosaur Loogie Fun
" " is an episode of Game Grumps and the sixth episode of Mega Man 2. Intro Arin: *laughing* Welcome Back to Game Grumps! *laughs* Dan was just fuckin' like *laughs* having a *laughs* I wish you coulda seen yourself. Danny: Why? Arin: Cause you were just like *chuckles* After the episode ended, and then we were about to start the next episode, he *laughs* Dan goes: "I wish I brought the Skittles around here". And, like, he fucking had this perfect, like, Crack Withdrawal posture to it, he's like rocked a little bit. "Ah, wish I had brought the Skittles man". Danny: I don't do drugs. I don't wanna get too into my life, but I got pretty ill recently, and I'm totally fine now, but I can't drink as a result, so I have no vices anymore, other than fucking Skittles, they're the only thing I can do. So, when I want 'um, I really fucking want ''um. Game progress Arin beats Air Man's stage, and Dr. Light gives him Item-2. He starts Crash Man's stage, dies while battling him, but doesn't beat him by the end of the episode. Discussion Arin tells the story of how he got the giant the box of Skittles that he has in house: When he bought an F-Zero machine from Nathan "Keith Apicary" Barnatt, he was also offered the box of Skittles by Nathan; he got with Dan in mind. Danny talks about how, in the 80s, before the rainbow had been adopted as a gay symbol, masculine characters would wear colorful clothes, which wouldn't happen outside of it; Arin also mentions how everything in the 80s was colorful, and everything felt slower. Danny mention reading The Age of Spiritual Machines by Ray Kurzweil (who is called Siri Guy by Arin, following a discussion from the of Strider 2), and how one of the theories in the book talks of how the most advanced technology marks the velocity of how a society moves (from Telegrams/Pony Express to TV/Telephones to Cell Phones/Internet). Danny mentions how, in 1996, one man in the news said that the Internet would disappear by the end of the year; and how many people thought it was a fad at the time. The Grumps talk about people who are averse to change and think of new advanced technologies as fads, with Danny noting that, by buying an iPhone, he has a Library of Alexandria in his pocket at all times. Danny talks about how he had to learn things such as the Library Card Catalog and the Dewey Decimal System & how they have been rendered useless by Cell Phones. Arin mentions how, even after Calculators have been pretty much rendered unnecessary by Cell Phones, the TI-80 Calculators still cost $60. Upon noticing that the background of Crash Man's stage changes as it is progressed (to signify reaching space, which Danny thought that it meant night time); Danny talks about how he loved games that changed the background; talking about the Commodore 64 (his first gaming system) game Sea Speller, which also changed background when as it was progressed. The Grumps talk about how imagination would play a big part on video games, and how it's undervalued now. After dying when fighting Crash Man and having to start the stage from the beginning, an angered Arin says "Butt Plugs", due to him thinking about it. Danny talks about how he thought they weren't real; he tells the story of, when he had to get one for a NinjaSexParty video (Manticore), he went to a Sex Store in Brooklyn, he thought that Butt Plugs were novelty items, with the Sex Store Guy directing him to a wall full of Butt Plugs, Danny notes that the one that was picked was of the small-to-medium size, and was enormous; noting that people should stop shoving things up their asses. Danny mentions how he's in a comedy band called NinjaSexParty, which he hadn't mentioned before, and how Arin was an animator for the Dinosaur Laser Fight video (with Barry putting a link as an annotation and some footage of it on screen); when Arin tries to say the title, he ends up saying "Dinosaur Loogie", which combined with Danny calling it "Dinosaur Laser Fun", ends up with Danny calling it "Dinosaur Loogie Fun", and both Grumps making mucus jokes, with one of them including footage from the video. Quotes Arin: Did you know? Danny: Yes? Arin: That Mega Man was supposed to be called Rainbow Man? Danny: Are you serious? Arin: Because he changes colors when he gets all the abilities. Danny: Get outta here. What made them change their mind? Arin: Uh, cause Rainbow Man's SUPER FUCKING GAY! -About one of Mega Man's original name ideas after beating Air Man and talking about Skittles. "You know what I don't understand? Why all these people see all these other people that are different colors than them, and like it!" - Arin- doing a bit Outro Danny: Next Time on Game Grumps: More Anal Fun! Arin: That's not something to look forward to. Danny: I wish I phrased that differently. Category:Episodes Category:Mega Man 2 Episodes Category:Danny and Arin Episodes